


The Monster's Dictionary

by photh



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: I have no idea how this is going to turn out, M/M, all i know is that there will be mucho manupulation, and cannibalism, and probably mucho sexo, lots of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photh/pseuds/photh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story-- a manipulative, unhealthy, dangerous, and carnal love story-- told through dictionary entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster's Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Lovers' Dictionary by David Levithan-- an excellent book everyone should read.
> 
> The basic idea is that I define each word with a tiny fic in non-chronological and alphabetical order and they eventually make a whole story.Ssometimes the fic pertains to the word's definition, or its usage, or even its antonyms. Each chapter is a letter.
> 
> give me suggestions for more words (starting with any letter!)

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**absolution** n.

_act of absolving; a freeing from blame or guilt; release from consequences, obligations, or penalties._

There are some sins too great to be forgiven.

There are none, however, too great to be shared.

 

* * *

 

**abstain** v.

_to hold oneself back voluntarily, especially from something regarded as improper or unhealthy._

The first meal afterwards is like drowning. You, at the head of the table, hands poised gently on the back of your chair. Forever the gentleman.

“Sit.”

My hands are shaking, damp with sweat. I sit. My eyes never leave the plate.

“A simple _hochepot_ ,” you say, as easy as breathing.

My lungs are filled with water, making it difficult to speak. “I can’t...” I start, and realize I’m unable to finish. I hope you understand.

You do, and you look displeased. But you can see the water pulling me down, completely inescapable, and realize the need for patience. And you are a very, very patient man.

 

* * *

 

**acquiesce** v.

_to assent tacitly; submit or comply silently or without protest._

We take the usual formation. You, at the head of the table. I, at the corner adjacent. You begin cutting and slicing the tender meat immediately, your index finger poised on the handle of your knife.

When I don’t eat, however, you stop.

This is new. In the past week, you have allowed me my time to come to terms with all of this. I have not, and you are finally out of patience.

“Will. You must eat, you have not since we left Wolf Trap.”

I shake my head. There’s a lump in my throat.

You put down your knife and fork, neatly, forming a forty-five degree angle on your plate. Pushing out your chair, you gesture for me to come.

I stand, not knowing what exactly you wish me to do. You pull my hand until I am directly next to your chair.

“Kneel,” you say. I try to resist, but with a tilt of your head and a look from beneath your brows, my knees buckle.

Metal scrapes against china, and then you are holding a fork to my lips. I can smell the rosemary, the sweetness of the meat. My mouth stays shut, and yours tightens.

“Will. Please.”

I don’t respond, just set my jaw tight.

Your hand moves quick as lightning, gripping my jaw and forcing it open. I tongue the fingers that find their way into my mouth, feeling the supple skin against my tongue. Then, my mouth is full of meat and my jaw is shut tight, held in place by strong, masculine hands.

“Swallow,” you command.

I swallow, trying to convince myself to retch or vomit. But the flavor is too powerful, the hot salty pleasure of it across my tongue overcomes any rational thought.

“Good,” you say, letting go, and my chin dips upwards.

The next bite comes easier.

 

* * *

 

**adagio** adj. or adv.

_Music. in a leisurely manner; slowly._

There is something so slow, so deliberate about you. Your arms, hard with muscle and sinew, flexing with the cut of the knife. Careful folds in your shirts, tucked away in a drawer with crisp precision. The perfect tempo of a tune off your harpsichord, archaic and haunting— filling me with your music.

Even when your hands break, twist, crack, pull, eviscerate— still, each movement is under your control. Even when you fuck me, nails digging little half-moons into my shoulders, teeth leaving bleeding crescents with each kiss, you are slow, smooth. Always careful not to cut so deep it will leave a scar— despite the fact I want you to.

 

* * *

 

**always** adv.

_forever._

I am drying a crystal wine glass when it comes to me.

“Hannibal,” I say to your finely muscled back across the kitchen.

“Yes, dear Will?”

“When this is over, one of us will die by the other’s hand. It has to be. Right?”

When you turn, there’s a delighted smirk on your face.

“Who said it has to be over?”

 

* * *

 

**animal** adj. or v.

_1\. the physical, sensual, or carnal nature of human beings; animality_

_2\. an inhuman person; brutish or beast-like person_

You are a man of extremes.

You are tasteful, refined, placid. Your hands are heavy and comforting on a shoulder or deft and quick in the kitchen. You are polite to a fault. You are the perfect lover, attentive and gentle and concerned, talented in the bedroom as well as the kitchen.

You are also bottomless and primeval, boiled down to humanity’s most basic instinct. Your cool surface masks the wildfire underneath, and when it falls away, you are pure fear and violence. You are biting, scratching, leaving welts down my back, bruises on my throat, knife marks in your wake. You are all-consuming, all-encompassing darkness.

 

And I love you for it.

 

* * *

 

**arcane** adj.

_known or understood by very few; mysterious; secret; obscure; esoteric_

Sometimes you come home hot-blooded. I can never tell what has set you off, what lies beneath the force in your grip and the hard set of your mouth. You are cold yet crackling, like ice over lightning. These are the days that you need to destroy something beautiful. It’s on these fervid days that you need me the most— you need to feel my skin twist under your hands and hear my whimpered moan. I know that with every mark you leave on my skin, you find your pieces shifting back where they belong.

 

* * *

 

**arterial** adj.

_pertaining to the blood in the pulmonary vein, in the left side of the heart, and in most arteries, having been oxygenated during its passage through the lungs and being normally bright red._

I’m reading titles in your study, looking for the right book, when I feel you tug on my collar, swiftly unbuttoning it to reveal a bony shoulder. Your soft, sharp mouth closes around it and I lean into your gentle bite. Lips trailing up my neck, you find the artery just below my jaw and take my pulse with your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is exactly 1000 words thats pretty dope
> 
> I LOVE COMMENTS please let me know what i'm doing right or wrong, or just share your favorite brownie recipe I DONT CARE
> 
> i have no idea where this is going and i need feedback  
> should i do a second chapter? is this ok?  
> i got no clue here folks help a brotha out
> 
> give me suggestions for more words (starting with any letter!)


End file.
